Ikarishipping Scene 6: Forget About Him
by Im-A-Horror-Freak
Summary: Shinji longs for Hikari more than anybody would understand. When he sees her and her lover Satoshi..."alone" in the forest...he finally snaps, and makes his move. Sorry Ikarishippers, some Pearlshipping in the beginning. Ugh. I know. - -


**Ikarishipping Scene 6: Forget About Him**

_…Shinji has had it._

Her moans filled throughout the night's atmosphere. The trees were a daunting shade of green, almost black. I stared in horror behind one of these gruesome trees, seeing him pleasure her. She was on the ground, while he rested himself on top of her; his lips were on her neck. Tears of joy slowly came out of her blue, radiant eyes. My hand clawed into the tree's stem even tighter as my teeth slowly began to bear hearing her moan louder, and louder.

…Why can't _I_ do that?

He felt her shoulders, stroking them endlessly with his fingers. She wildly grasped his chest, leaning her head over his shoulder.

"Oh Satoshi," She yelled out. "oh Satoshi, I love you!"

I tightened my eyes shut, putting more pressure on them as the tears came. My face scrunched up in anger and jealousy, my fingernails making some of the tree bark scrape off.

She looked so beautiful in the moon's eerie glow. Her hair seemed to luster, along with those eyes. I fell to my knees, not caring if they heard me growl irately. He was _so_ pathetic! How could he have _possibly_ taken her in as his own…like that? Her skin seemed so silky smooth, how I wanted to rub my fingers across it, and my lips…

I turned from the sight, taking a few steps away; then I stopped myself. The anger just flooded throughout my body, irrepressibly. I just wanted to punch the living hell out of everything in sight!

Pain. Denial. Loss of all hope. That's what I'm feeling right now.

I heard him mutter something in his rather high-pitched voice to her.

"Let's go farther." He said above a whisper.

Her enchanting eyes widened. "Satoshi, we're out in the open! Someone could just waltz in—"

"Who said we had to stay here?"

She smiled at him; I grunted enviously.

She slowly sat up, leaning up against his weak chest; compared to mine that is…

"Where would we go?" She softly asked.

He smirked, trying to look cool. "Depends…I'll go see if there's anywhere out here, uh, _secluded."_

She nodded as he got up. Tightening her fists, she stared after him as he walked. I heard her sigh romantically, which made me even angrier, _and_ jealous.

I silently gasped.

There she was, all alone in that shining moonlight, waiting patiently. I continued to gaze at her, composing a plan right then and there to finally make her mine. Plus to get away from that idiot called a Pokémon master. She looked so _horrifyingly_—gorgeous, sitting there all alone.

Then she lied down; my face became warm with feeling. Her long legs crossed over one another, making what was under her skirt visible from my perspective. I tried to cover my eyes, but I couldn't; now I knew what they were talking about when it came to adolescence in health class…

He must've removed her panties. How could he have done it? I scanned the area, looking for a slim piece of white cloth. Maybe he took it…as a souvenir for his little trip inside her.

I couldn't take it anymore. Before I knew it, there would be even more excitement in my boxers. Please God don't let _that_ happen… I crept over to a point where I faced the back of her head, seeing her legs crossed up in the air. I had to slap myself to stop blushing so hard and try to look casual. I put my now relaxed hands into my pockets, lowered my head and started to walk into the scene.

"What the—Shinji!" She exclaimed, covering her crotch instantly when I walked by.

I smirked like I usually would. "Got somethin' to hide?"

She pouted angrily. "NO!"

I grunted and started walking off into the trees. I heard her mutter, "_so arrogant."_ When I turned around, I put on an intolerant face.

"Arrogant?" I questioned.

She rose to her feet, putting her hands on her slender hips. "Yes, _arrogant._ You're even more arrogant then Satoshi."

"Well I'm not as pathetic…"

"See, you're being arrogant!"

"And you're being annoying."

She growled with rage as I smirked from how cute she looked when she got angry.

"How cute." I commented.

She relaxed her face when I said those words, and a brief look of embarrassment came on her face. Assuming it was ME she was talking to, she shook it off.

"Do you even know my name?" She sarcastically asked.

"Of course I do." I crossed my arms and raised my chin, keeping my eyes on her.

She got up in my face. "Then what IS it?"

My eyes went back and forth, making sure that moron wasn't in sight when I made my move. Her mouth was so close to mine…pouted. Angrily. Quickly in the moon's shadow I grabbed her hand and yanked her away from the enclosure. Naturally, she kicked and screamed at me, frequently questioning, "what are you doing you psychopath?" "Where are we going you purple-haired freak?"

Of course, I ignored her. Emotions began to rage throughout my body, encouraging me to run even faster with her, even while she still protested. Jumping over fallen branches, I continued to run. Her screams continued to reverberate throughout the forest…

…On a more personal note, the whole run seemed to be a blur. You know how in romance movies, the run seems all slowed down while hearing the giggles of the girl? It was the slowness of the run, while every sight in the picture was slowly being dragged out. The glow of the moon seemed to make us radiate in the dark bounds of the forest. The only difference is that they are no giggles; only screams of "let me go!"

I covered her mouth. Heck, with all those screams, someone would assume I was going to rape her. Digging my fingernails into her cheeks out of spite, I finally became satisfied with the surroundings we were in.

I hesitated to let go of her hand. Her initial response would be to dash away from me for her life, and then maybe call the cops. The answer was obvious; don't let go of her hand. Of course, when would I ever do that?

She was here with me, right now; secluded. I had her all to myself, away from that annoying hat of his. That scene started to replay through my head again, hearing her moan, _"Oh Satoshi, Satoshi I love you!"_ to him. If only it'd be, _"oh SHINJI, SHINJI I love you!" _

Shinji; that's my name. Not Satoshi.

"Wha—What is this? Some sort of set-up?!" She asked in hysterical fright.

I sharply turned to lock gazes with her. Her mouth was a agape, eye wide with fright and anger…

"Mother fuc—" She began.

Without insinuating hesitation, I pulled her close. It wasn't one of those moments where the emotions were just too much, and I needed her close. I _wanted_ to pull her close. I was _going _to…and I _did. _

Perhaps I forgot about the element of time. Holding her against my _broad_ chest without responding to her would be just a tad creepy; to her, at least. She pushed away with all of her might, but she still remained where she was. I couldn't help it, I had to smirk.

"How can this be funny?! What the hell are you doing?!" She asked.

I continued to stare at her inhumane beauty. No one could be that gorgeous, and this gorgeous creature had to be with that pathetic excuse for a—

"I want Satoshi! I want Satoshi!" She screamed out, looking at me right in the eye. "Bring Satoshi here!"

When I threw her onto the ground, I meant to do it. I _wanted _to throw her onto the ground, maybe for dramatic effect. That irrepressible anger ventured into my mind, and even with her I didn't care how I showed it. I made sure I stared her down with a cold, heartless stare. Surprisingly I could do it while staring into those oh so beautiful eyes of hers.

She has changed me into a completely different person; I couldn't let someone with that much impact get away from me.

_Never._

"Haven't you ever pondered on why I hate that dense kid with a passion?" I asked in a malevolent tone.

She trembled once, but regained her strength. I knew she was that type of person who wouldn't be overcome by a person like myself. Although, she was completely unaware I was somebody that couldn't be overcame.

"It…seems obvious." She responded in her scratchy, yet lovely voice.

"No…you don't know." I replied, trying to calm down.

Propping herself up on her palms, she continued to look at me with a bitter anger.

"You hate Satoshi because he's a far better trainer then you'll _ever_ be. He actually _cares_ about his Pokémon, unlike you who just longs for incessant power over everyone. Face it, Shinji; _you're jealous of him."_

She got half of it right, I've got to admit that. However I'm not jealous because he _looooves_ and _cares_ for his Pokémon. Hey, if I didn't care for my Pokémon, they'd be dead, wouldn't they? And I've gone through what, three seasons? And they aren't dead yet, are they? No, they're not.

That wasn't what I was jealous about. Just seeing her so happy with him, hearing her scream in my face she wanted him instead of anyone else; instead of me. I saw her there on the ground, him on top of her, those moans of hers filling the air…it sounded sweet. It would sound even sweeter if I had the balls to do it…

But I _don't. _

"Well?" She asked with attitude.

I realized I was looking up at the sky while I pondered in my thoughts. I lowered my head to look down at her on the ground so hopeless. So beautiful.

I hung my head as I dropped to my knees. Smacking my hands against them, I shook my long hair out of my face to look her right in the eyes. For some reason, she looks frightened. My hair fell into my face again, which I knew gave me a scary look that would make little children run away.

No worries; I _always _scared people away. Sadly, that included the one I love dearly.

"You know…I can make a good impression on fine girls like yourself." I said circumspectly.

She raised her eyebrows sarcastically. Her mouth dropped as I inched closer to her. This was it…the excitement I've been waiting for.

"I can make fine girls like yourself wish they were with me _every_ second of their life." I continued on.

I dug my hands into the ground around both sides of her hips. She tightened her legs together as I did so.

What the _hell_ happened to me? Where in God's name did all of this confidence come from?

I hovered over her with a daunting semblance, but at the same ridiculously gentle.

"I can make fine girls like yourself go _bad."_ I basically whispered to her.

She didn't know what to do. I was practically on top of her; she couldn't scoot away without me grabbing her…she was being…

Overcome.

I was now as far as I could go, which let our heads be about five inches apart. Damn girl pulled her knees up.

"I can make…fine girls like yourself…_moan_ till daybreak."

Okay…_that_ was a little lie. But I _could _do it. I _was_ going to do it.

_Tonight._

"…I need to find Satoshi…" She told herself.

I was shocked; extremely shocked. After I admit all this shit, with all the balls I have, SHE says…

She wants that pathetic loser. Well do you want to know what I said?

Of course you do.

"Will you just…**FORGET ABOUT HIM?!**" I literally screamed at her.

She drew back, frightened. For the next ten seconds, we stared into each other's eyes, both of us bewildered by what I said.

"What…did you say to me?" She asked as if she were my superior.

What _did_ I just say?

I said to forget about him, that's what I said. I _wanted _her to forget about him, she _was _going to get over him…she _was. _

"Shinji…get off me." She said next.

She said it with a firm voice. Basically, it was saying, _"get the hell of me ya fucking weirdo."_

No worries…no worries at all…you know why?

It wasn't going to happen.

_Again, everything happened in that slow, romantic blur…_

Instead of roughly pushing her to the ground, I did something different…what are the odds? I rose my hands out of the dirt, shaking the loose dirt off them, then grasped her shoulders. Don't worry, I did it with all the gentleness in the world. At least I think…

Slowly, I pushed them down onto the ground. She stared at me, wide-eyed and flummoxed. Her hands rose up to my face, her fingers resembling twigs on a dead tree. I didn't know what to do after I placed my hands deep within her blue locks.

Her hands remained up in the air like that, beckoning to my face, saying, _"Come closer, you stupid face, let me claw the living hell out of you!"_

_ …That's not what they were saying._

I soon felt her fingertips across my face. They touched, and poked at my face. _What is happening?_

_ …What in GOD'S name is happening?!  
_

I looked down at her legs, they were no longer tightened against her crotch…they lied against the loose dirt, spread apart some. What was she doing?

I could move closer…and closer…

She continued to move her fingers across my face, my jaw line, and my neck. I couldn't run away now, this was happening, and I couldn't run. I _wasn't going to_ in the first place.

Tears spilled out of her eyes. Now she was _crying?_

"I'd give it all to you." I whispered to her.

_Where did that come from?_

Then…_she nodded. _

This was going on for too long, but I was loving every second of it, I couldn't deny it.

I didn't care if it was abrupt. I felt her glossy lips against mine, the adrenaline rush coming all too fast. It wasn't a slow and lethargic kiss, it was a long, compassionate lip-lock. Our heads pivoted back and forth, our lips smacking against each other. Her legs slowly wrapped around my back.

I now felt her silky skin with my fingertips. Up and down my hands went on her arms, then her calves. I knew she was trying hard not to moan, for that pathetic loser still roamed throughout the forest. I swear he must have hearing like a frickin' dog, for he seems to scout me out whenever I'm five hundred feet within. …Weird.

The moon now left us for another part of the dark forest, which left us in darkness. I now laid flat against her, feeling her with my hands, her legs and arms. How I've _waited_ for this moment.

I left her sweet lips to brush against her neck and shoulder. Then, slowly, quietly…she moaned. Except it wasn't just any moan, it was _my _name. It wasn't Satoshi, it was_ Shinji. _

My hands clutched her back as I reunited our lips once more. I pulled her and myself up so she rested her pretty little self in my lap. Her chin went over my shoulder as I brushed my lips against her neck again. Her head went up in the air, her hair colliding with my face a little.

But it felt _good. _I've never felt this type of good in my life. Never in my sixteen years of life have I ever—

A sudden _abrupt_ pain erupted in my back; I heard her scream. It stung with a vengeance incessantly. I didn't know _what_ to think.

Then a laugh…a cold, bitter laugh. A short one though. I no longer felt her against my body anymore; my _broad_ body.

"Hikari, **forget about him**…he won't be around anymore." A high-pitched voice said.

I slowly craned my neck, teeth bared and everything to see who spoke those unforgiving words. The first thing I saw was that _annoying _hat. My eyes widened even more. A perverted smile slowly came across the pathetic loser's face as he advertised the gun he shot me with. Hikari stared and stared at Satoshi.

I had glanced at my back during, and saw blood pouring out of one little hole; a bullet hole.

_"Why?" _She asked.

For the first time in my life, I heard this guy grunt.

"If anyone goes _near_ my girl, it costs their life." He spoke.

"You're still just as…PATHETIC…" I said, somehow managing to get to my feet.

He stared at me, amazed. I managed to smirk at him before I fell to the ground.

Dead. What else would I be? Prancing in the meadows?

Ha, that would _never_ happen.

**THE END**

_Honestly, I did NOT want Shinji to die. I was negotiating the idea over and over, when I finally came to the decision that it would be an insane ending. This does not insinuate that ikarishipping is something that will never happen, and that pearlshipping will always prevail._

_ No. I DESPISE pearlshipping with a passion. =) _

_ Honestly (I said that word twice!) I wanted it to seem like ikarishipping is something that COULD happen. It could happen, even if Satoshi goes kooky and shoots Shinji! _

_ This was the first time I've ever written in first person! I'm so used to third person, but I wanted to try first person. Obviously, I didn't do as well as I wanted it to be. Review please! (not forcefully of course!) _

_ -Rock on! _

_ *Megz =]_

_ I will never let you fall…I'll stand up for you forever…_

_ I'll be there for you through it all..even if saving you sends me into heaven…_

_ -"Your Guardian Angel" by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Listen to this song, it's beautiful. I listened to it through all the time I was writing this. It's absolutely the most beautiful love song I've ever heard.


End file.
